


Only Fools Do What I Do

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Teen Wolf Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crazy Stiles, Eichen | Echo House, Other, Series Finale, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Scene To End It All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows they're real. Malia, Lydia, Kira, Issac, Allison, Liam, Mason, Theo... Scott is real. But they tell Stiles that none of these people know him, none of them are were-things. Scott is gone. He screams at them, because Scott is not gone! </p>
<p>(Title from FOOLS by Troye Sivan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Do What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pinterest post: http://pin.it/w2eDb7R 
> 
> I apologize in advance, but this is an awesomely horrible (and definitely plausible) theory, and I love it in a really twisted way. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

   Stiles has lived in Eichen house for over three years now.

  
   He doesn't talk much, only essential words to his doctors and his father when he visits.

  
   The deputies from the station visited ocasionally, but stopped when Stiles screeched at the newest deputy, Jordan Parrish.

  
   Stiles has daydreams almost 24/7, about his friends and their adventures in the supernatural world.

  
   Stiles knows they're real. Malia, Lydia, Kira, Issac, Allison, Liam, Mason, Theo... _Scott is real._ But they tell Stiles that none of these people know him, none of them are were-things. Scott is gone. He screams at them, because _Scott is not gone!_

   But they tell him anyway; Scott is dead.

   Scott's been dead since the beginning of Sophmore year, just before Stiles was admitted into Eichen.

   Mauled by a mountain lion, trying to look for his inhaler that he had dropped looking for a murdered woman with Stiles.

    _Scott is not dead. Scott's an alpha werewolf, and he's gonna kill all of you for keeping me here._

   That day never came, and Stiles died, at the age of 50, in Eichen House.

 


End file.
